


Cerise Tides

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdom Systems, Magic, Multi, Plot, Romance, Slice of Life, Unrequited Lov, merfolk, nagas, other creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: Heeding the call of temptation can be harder than it seems. What no one knows is that soulmates aren't just a myth . In search for one's destined has them go through strife, sorrow, and misfortune. What will happen when those chosen pass over the threshold into the fathoms?





	1. Blaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts), [Nashi_ossu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_ossu/gifts).



**_Hey y’all! So, for the past few weeks I’ve been working on my professional literature. For some reason I had this random idea. I went with it in hopes of working further on keeping things in the right tense. That’s been something I’ve had trouble with for a very long time. So, hopefully you all will enjoy this. Hehes_ **

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairing: KakaNaru.**

**Dedicated: to my amazing best friend who I consider as an adoptive mother, CapricornKitty1975 who I love and adore to pieces. She inspires and motivates me to continue writing. I don’t know what I’d do without her.**

**Cerise Tides**

**Chapter 1: Blaze**

_Naruto_

Waves wash against the shoreline, knowing it’s only been a few days since my parents and I came here. Moving from Konoahagakure to a reclusive place isn’t bothersome. No, it’s actually tranquil. What confuses me is feeling a strong pull to the sea. Is there something out there I don’t know of? If so, then what is it? Clearly, it’s of importance if it’s something drawing me so urgently. Brushing it aside for now, I continue to stare out at the aquatic expanse. Seeing the tides rush in and out brings an odd peace to me. Sometimes I wish to be so carefree, but with Kurama seems impossible to grasp.

“It’s time to come in, honey,” calls out my mother from our quaint house.

Hearing the beckoning, I stare up to see the sunset roll in. An array of colors brush the skies. The clouds appear to be brush strokes amongst all of the sprawling color to create a work of art. It amazes me how it can do this. Going inside, I walk to sit down at the table, having the evening meal with my mother.

“Where’s dad?” I ask, taking a bite of ramen.

“He’ll be out late tonight. The shift has him working some late hours,” answers Kushina with a sad expression.

Reaching over, I place a hand on one of hers, conveying comfort at knowing it can be hard on her, “That’s ok.” 

It’s not a bother having to be strong for both of us. It can be harder on her than me with how sparsely dad is around; especially during the week. The weekend is when we see more of him around the house and outside. When the meal finishes up, I take the dishes to clean them. Tidying up is one of the chores I have to help out around the house. When that’s done, I can relax, heading to my room, hoping the stars will be out tonight. Going to the window, I open it, feeling the cool salty breeze. Staring out, I see that it’s finally nightfall. The dark blanket of the sky is in a cascade of diamonds, hoping the clouds might lift to show the moon. It’s always so beautiful when moonlight washes over the landscape. Continuing to look out for some time, I yawn, rubbing my eyes a little. Do I really need to go to sleep now of all times? There’s the hope I might see him again. Yes, it’s a him, but that’s not for Kurama. The fox is a she apparently from what the demon has told me before. A few moments pass to where I’m unable to stop yawning. Deciding to go to bed, I close the window before going to get ready. Stripping down to my boxers, I slip under the covers, getting comfortable underneath them to soon after close my eyes. Allowing myself to drift, I allow unconsciousness to sweep me away into the land of dreams.

()

_Waking up in the dreamscape, I notice it’s where it usually takes me. It’s below the tides in a land far away. The walls of an elaborate palace can be seen that’s out of dark stone. There’s a coral wreath nearby to signify where this might be in the waking world. Moving, I feel something pull me further in. Not fighting against it, I go along with where this heads to. Going through many passageways is where I’m taken to a specific room. It’s high up in one of the spire towers that rarely has any visitors._

_“Have you come to see me again?” Asks an all too familiar voice, seeing the face I long to see in real life instead of just here in my dreams._

_“As I always do,” I murmur in response, yearning for it to not just be here I have this same conversation._

_“Good. We’ll be meeting again soon…. Just walk into the waves at high tide… All of your questions will be given the answers you desire then.”_

 

**_Oks, this is short, but it’s just the first chappie of course. It’s been a hell of a while until I have gone back to this. Unfortunately, this is the only fanfiction story at all that I will be working on. The updates will be far between because I’m in college semester now along with working on my two manuscripts. Thanks y’all for understanding. I hope you all enjoyed this._ **

**_The next chappie of it will be out whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it, but we’ll see I suppose. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	2. Cascade

**_Alrighty, here’s the next chappie of Cerise Tides for y’all. I hope it will be good enough reading fodder. Partially why I went with this is because I have midterms next week. Before exams my anxiety issues increase a lot. So, it helps having this to work on aside from my manuscripts. It’s just what helps I suppose. Still, I’m trying to figure out how to handle my mental health issues better. It’s a work in progress I suppose._ **

**Chapter 2: Cascade**

_Sasuke_

Waking up one morning, I feel as if there’s a change in the air. What can it be? There’s the festival that’s about to happen in a few days time. Perhaps that’s the case, deciding to put it aside for now. Getting up out of bed, I prepare for the day, knowing it will be a long one. There are certain duties that an Uchiha must perform no matter the circumstances that can restrict it to happen. Still, we continue to live in Konoha for whatever reason. Our parents tell my older sibling and myself that it’s necessary. For what rhyme or reason I have no idea. Setting out after dressing in the usual attire of a black tee, cargo pants, along with a pair of zori makes me feel presentable on the basis of my own standards.

Some time later, our father calls for me to have a word with him. Why? Is it really that necessary for a lecture? At least that’s what I suspect it’s about. Past moments such as this have taught me to expect it to be one. Maybe this time will be different hopefully. Knocking once after reaching the door, I wait to be given permission, stepping inside once he says I can come in. Closing the door behind me, I walk over to sit down on a chair across from him.

“Good, you came,” notes Fugaku in a pleasant manner at seeing I arrive on time, raising a brow at him for what this is about.

“Hn, of course,” I confirm, staring over at him squarely, waiting to be given all of the details for why he needs to speak with me.

“You are being relocated to the mountains for special training. Itachi has brought to my attention the offer that has been given to you,” answers our father with a stoic expression, revealing nothing as to what will happen after this.

“You mean what Orochimaru said to me a while back?” I ask him curiously, wondering as to how he even knows about it.

“I have my resources, Sasuke. You will be meeting him outside of Konoha’s gates. You’ll be gone for several years,” explains Fugaku further about it.

“What?” I furrow my brows, not sure why I need to leave for such an extensive amount of time unless it’s for a specific reason.

“All will be shown to you when you go train with him. When you return is the time in which the contract we formed ages ago will be paid in full,” replies father vaguely.

“Oh, I see,” I glower, not sure what to think about this aside from anticipating being given training by one of the legendary Sanin.

“Yes, wel, enough talk for now. You must prepare for your departure. We’ll speak more about certain things when you return.” 

()()()()()

_Naruto_

Waking up, I blink a few times, noticing dawn has risen again. Sighing in defeat, I hope he’s not just a figment of my imagination. Maybe soon I’ll see him in the flesh. It does get on my nerves with all of what’s left up to question. Getting out of bed, I go to wash up and dress for the day ahead. There’s the hope of father returning today. Often he leaves for long periods of time. Mom usually tells me he’s off at work on the seas. I kind of doubt it with the rumors floating around as of late. For all I know is that he probably didn’t make it back this time. Well, I can cling onto hope all I want until the truth reveals itself. There’s no certainty on whether or not he’s really lost on the four winds yet. There’s still plenty of time left for when he’ll come back if he does this time.

When I finish getting ready for the day, I exit our home, going to tend on the garden. The soil here near the ocean can be a little difficult to grow anything in. Somehow, it works well enough, managing to grow a variety of vegetables and fruits. There are also some herbs I recently put down. Using the stave, I plow the earth with it to ensure all continues to flourish, grabbing the watering can the that’s done. After I finish tending to it, I pick what’s ripe, putting the items into the basket before heading back inside. Mom probably isn’t up yet. One of my duties I took upon myself is making breakfast. There are odds and ends I do to pitch in for helping around the house. Aside from this I do have a bit of a job. Though the hours are a little haphazard at the ramen shop. So, I don’t have a set tie I need to be there exactly. The boss appreciates when I’m there between eight and ten in the morning. Currently, it’s a little after six.

“Is that you, Naruto?” Asks Kushina sleepily, rubbing the last dregs out of her eyes, wearing a floral kimono while her feet are bare.

“Yep, it’s just me. C’mon, I’ll whip us up a good meal,” I grin, placing the basket on the table before getting to work. “The coffee is made if you want some.” 

“Thank you,” she gives a soft tender smile, appreciating all that I do, knowing that with father’s frequent abscesses has put an affect on her mental health. “You do such a wonderful job.” 

Heat rushes to my cheeks, dusting them a light shade of pastel pink, “Aw, it’s no problem. I like to help out as much as I possibly can.” 

Taking out some of the fruit, I grab a knife to chop it up into dice size. What I have is some dragon fruit, apanzi, zapzana, and celery. They’re ones native to this side of the country. Nope, this isn’t Fire Country. This is near the ocean so I guess it’s more in the Land of Waves. I’m not really sure about it. Continuing my work, I prepare a fruit salad along with some toast that has Zulukin nuts and a little butter sprinkling on it. Yeah, not everything is native to these parts, but most things are. When it’s all finish being made up, I put appropriate portions into two bowls while the other part is on small plates. We go to our different spots to eat, knowing she appreciates it well enough. At least my work receives excellent praise. Sheepishly, I go to eat, not wanting to take too much time, knowing I need to head off to work shortly. 

Some time later, about thirty minutes, I finish up, putting the empty dishes into the sink. These will soak while I’m gone. Waving goodbye to my mom, I head out after grabbing my wallet and keys, putting on my purple trimmed orange blazer as well. Walking along the trail, I go to where the ramen shop is. It’s about a fifteen minute long walk from home. It’s not that bad considering other places of work are found further away. This is the closest one I could find that seemed almost desperate for some extra hands. Going inside, I wave to the owner, receiving one in return, going behind the stand to deal with customers. It pays well surprisingly. I enjoy it of course. I mean what’s not to like about it? It has all the ramen I can hope for and more. Besides, the customers are pretty decent. Rarely do I ever deal with a rude person here. The shift I have lasts until two in the afternoon.

Further time passes to where I’m done for now. Sighing in relief, I head on home, letting mom know where I’ll be if she needs me. Heading out to the docks, I stare out at the tides moving in and out. The sun is still rather high in the sky. It’s the late afternoon after all. It’ll be quite a while until it dips down below the horizon. Dipping my feet in the water after taking off my zori, I breathe a sigh of contentment at the soothing feel of it. Closing my eyes, I took no notice of someone staring at me from the bridge of the water’s edge. Hearing fish and other things move about, I pay anything out of the ordinary no time of day. Why do I need to anyway? It’s not like it’s of the utmost importance. It’s not until later that I open my eyes, lifting my chin up to bathe in the warm rivulets. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement, turning my face in the direction, raising a brow. What can possibly be trying to specifically come for me? Looking out, I see a shadow the size of a person moving ever closer to my current position. It’s not until the individual breaches the surface that I gasp in shock.

“I did tell you that you and I would meet soon… Now, listen closely, alright? I have an offer to give…. There are some things that Minato and Kushina never told you. If you decide to come back to the depths with me then I can show and tell you everything you desire. I’ll give you three days to think it over. I’ll be expecting an answer on the sunset of the third day.” 

**_Yays! Done with chappie two! I’m sorry it’s taken a bit of time to finish writing this one up. My original work kind of takes up most of my focus. Plus, this is the only fanfiction story I’m working on hopefully consistently for now. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. It’s definitely growing rather interesting so far. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	3. Lucidity

**_Alrighty, here we are with the next chappie of, Cerise Tides. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. It's definitely going to grow more interesting, spicy, and angsty the further this progresses. Though that's to be expected of course. Hopefully I'm doing a decent enough job keeping everything in the story in present tense. I'm trying at least. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. I look forward to what y'all think about this._ **

**Chapter 3: Lucidity**

_Kakashi_

What I spoke to him about isn't a lie. I see no reason to give him false pretenses. All I say to him is the truth. There are some things I may not speak about, but that's common for it to be that way. What I hope is he agrees to my offer. Indeed there are things his parents never told him about. It's why I want to extend the chance for him to know. He's of age after all. It's about time he did discover it all without restraint. Swimming onwards, I keep an eye out, knowing to be wary in case any nefarious creatures may be about. Thankfully the current is tame right now. Most likely it's because of low tide.

What I am is a question that leads to many answers for a single inquiry. Most of the surface dwellers think of my kind as a mere myth or fairytale they speak to their young ones to help lull them to sleep. No, we are very much real. It's just that we prefer to rarely show ourselves to those outside of the kingdom. Finding the front gates, I step inside, glancing every which way to ensure I'm not caught. Father probably will be furious if and when he finds out I snuck out again to check the surface world. It's a place he forbids us strongly from. The reason why is because my mother died from venturing up there. It does give cause to worry at times. I try not to let it stop me, but I do falter from time to time. Moving carefully, I continue to check, going further on my way until I slip inside of the palace walls, hoping to make it to my room without being taken off to where father may give a scolding to me with finding out where I have been recently.

Hearing some movement, I curse under my breath, stilling for an instant before going to lie down, hoping I can fool whoever comes in, not wanting to be found out. The last time is when father had not let me leave the palace for two moons. Hearing the door open, I turn on my side, noticing someone approaches. There's a weight put on the edge of the bed that's a king size, having me flicker my eyes open. Well, it's only one, but still it has the same effect. Half of my face has a facial mask along with part of the lower portion and my forehead. What clothing I have on is a seaweed woven article to cover my waist along with a bit below to go down to where a human's knees are. Wild silver hair splays out, not having it in a tie to have it back a bit better than usual. Noticing who is there causes me to tense, seeing the stern yet warm gaze of Sakumo.

"Where have you been?" He asks me, keeping a level stare, not showing any judgment though there's a definite hardness in his gaze as if he knows I've done something against his rules, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Out," I reply, not averting away from him, knowing if I do then he'll know I've gone against his wishes, hating it when he throws shade about it because all I am trying to do is not feel too reclusive in these onyx and coral walls.

"I see…. You skipped your lessons again," points out my father, seeming to still be suspicious of where I have gone.

"You know I tend to wander from time to time. I'm careful," I reassure, not wanting him to worry too much about me when he has a kingdom to run.

"Very well…. Don't skip them again or you will not be able to leave the palace for a moon," warns Sakumo, nodding once in understanding, thinking this punishment is right if that happens again. "Your cousin will be coming to visit tomorrow."

"Oh," I grimace, not particularly fond of Obito even though he has grown on me a bit throughout the years thus far, guessing I can tolerate him for as long as he's staying here. "That will be fine then."

"Good, you will be the one set to show him around. In a sense, you will be guarding over him while he's here, hoping that you will be able to protect him if anything happens. You are able to take up this responsibility, right?" Asks the older silver haired male, staring down at me with a penetrating gaze as if he can almost see through me.

"Of course," I assure, wondering where this line of conversation is leading to, feeling a little weary of where I think it may be heading to.

"Good, you better. One day it will be your turn to take the reins. I need to know you are capable of handling responsibilities without fault. There are many things you still have yet to learn to become a great ruler, my son."

()()()()()()

_Orochimaru_

Hmmm, it seems that I have someone I must find. It pleases me greatly to know he accepts my offer. There's quite a bit that I can show and teach him. Yes, there will be a time for explanations on the way back to where the main hideout is. Otogakure has become overrun by certain individuals, causing my flock and I to take residence in the mountains. It suits us well enough; especially with there being more reptiles here. It's definitely a better environment for my current pets. At the outer gates, I wait in the shadows, knowing he'll come soon enough. When he does, I extend a hand to him, seeing he has all he'll need for the few years he'll be away from Konoha. Perhaps this situation can work fairly enough in my own favor. Well, that is something I can contemplate over later. Now, I have business to take care of.

"Well, well, well, I see you came to the correct decision," I murmur, lips twitching ever so slightly into a small smirk. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hn, I don't look back on the choices I make," replies Sasuke simply as if it's common sense, eyeing my hand suspiciously before accepting it in one of his own, feeling the mark given to him many years ago begin to react to my presence.

"Good, this is one you won't regret. Now, it's time to return home. There's much we need to discuss. In due time you'll come to realize the true path you must follow."

()()()()()

_Naruto_

What does he mean? There's things my parents haven't told me about? Confusion hit me quickly, unsure of whether or not to believe him. I mean he clearly isn't a human…. That much I can gather right now. What I saw of him did take my breath away. Sure, I have seen hot and sexy men before, but he's the most beautiful one I have come across in a long time. Yeah, I'm not bashful about my preference. I'm open about it because if others don't like how I am then they can piss off. Staying at the shoreline for some time further, I stare out until the sunset falls, watching it idly while my mind is a whirl with thoughts. There are so many questions I have except there's far too few answers to grasp. Maybe I can ask mom when I head inside. She probably might know something… At least that's what I hope. Getting up, I dust myself off, heading back the way home, heading inside to put my stuff up. The lights are on, meaning she probably is still up. What surprises me the most is when I see her in tears. Rushing over, I hold her hands in my own, consoling her gently.

"Is everything ok? What's wrong?" I ask her out of concern and worry.

"I-It's your father," replies Kushina, holding out a letter; envelope set aside. "H-He's….lost it seems on the current voyage."

Sighing in resignation, I know this is something I fear. Well, it's something I've feared about for quite some time. To hear it spoken aloud feels so surreal. Accepting the letter, I look through it closely, brows furrowing at what's written on the slightly damp pages. It seems that she's right. Hopefully he'll be able to find his way back soon. I know it can be hard on both of us, but for her especially with how close a bond they have. Handing it back to her, I collect my thoughts before I speak to her next.

"We both know this is likely to happen. I'm sure if we don't despair and hold onto hope we'll be ok. He'll be back soon, right?" I ask, searching her face a couple of times, anxious for how this will be taken by her.

"Yes, of course, you're right," she says after taking a few deep breaths, regaining her composure, knowing she needs to put on a brave face for me. "I agree with you that this is bound to happen. It's not easy to swallow, but we'll get through this, Naruto."

"Exactly," I smile gently at her, easing her worries about him, hoping dad will come back soon, hiding my own worry because I don't want her to stress out any further than she already has about this. "Um, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Kushina asks, attention full on me, having one brow quirking up ever so slightly.

"Is there anything that you and dad have been trying to hide from me? I know this must sound really silly, but…..well, I don't know," I scratch the bak of my neck, hoping I haven't overstep any boundaries.

"There is… But your father and I made an agreement. We wouldn't tell you until your nineteenth birthday," sighs Kushina, hoping that this might happen when he's here rather than when he's absent in all of this.

"That's in two days," I say quietly, a little unsure if I honestly want to find out or not.

"Yes, that's true… You'll know then, ok? I don't want to tell you all of it when your'e not ready for it yet. It's only two days after all. You can wait that long, can't you?" My mother asks softly, genuine emotion in her green eyes.

"Yeah, I think so."

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie three. It's a bit short, but I still want to build up the hype for what I have planned for further chappies of this. So far, I think it's been a great idea to focus only on one fanfiction story. Why? Because I can ensure it's a well thought out and progressive one for y'alls reading enjoyment. Hehes_ **

**_Thank you all for your excellent feedback I've received for this. It means a lot. It helps me with having more motivation to continue on with this. Hopefully y'all like how it's going so far. I also hope that I'm doing well with the povs and staying in the present tense during the story._ **

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on. The next chappie will be out shortly. I'm on spring break for two weeks more or less which gives me more time to work on stuff. Until next time, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	4. Gust

**_Hey y’all! It’s time for the next chappie of Cerise Tides. Pretty much I’m just working on this when my book is starting to run slow and/or I get stuck. Still, there’s stuff I’m trying to improve on in this as well. So, in both things, I’m trying to improve as a writer. It helps a great deal with the excellent feedback given so far. I hope it continues. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. I look forward to hearing what y’all think about this._ **

**Chapter 4: Gust**

_Sasuke_

Agreeing to this spurs me on to hoping this isn’t a mistake. Well, father seems to think this will be good for me I suppose. I don’t think this is going to be a waste of my time. What Orochimaru explains to me on the way to the terrain perks my interest. The mark that I have had since I was six made me question where it came from. Knowing it’s all his doing brings a sort of clarity to it all. Apparently due to the curse mark given increases my power, aspiring to be strong enough to face my older brother one day. Why? Because I need to know a few things that only he can answer. Maybe our father holds the answers too, but I will trust my brother more than anyone else. The only lead I have right now is going with Orochimaru. The snake in the grass used to belong to the organization Itachi is a part of. To find the location means I need to grow close enough to the Sanin for him to divulge what he knows. It might cost me a bit in the process, but it’ll be worth it in the end. 

“Mmm, it seems you have some more questions…. Am I right or wrong?” Asks Orochimaru, noticing how I appear a little distant when we reach our destination outside of the main hideout, noticing out of mild interest how the scenery turns from that of the Fire Country to somewhere between Sound and the Rivers.

“When do I begin?” Is one I want to ask him, receiving a light chuckle in response before he answers me. 

“My, my, aren’t you eager? Well, I’ll tell you this,” his lips draw into a light smirk, amusement flickering in his serpentine amber eyes. “After we go inside then we’ll start your training. It will be intense unlike any other you have gone through before. Make sure you are ready before coming inside, my dear.” 

Raising a brow, I think he’s taunting me. Glaring daggers, I walk pass him into the compound. Expecting this, he sighs, going in after me. Being shown the way to the spacious training grounds he has, I notice that it’s almost as if he’s been expecting me. If that’s the case then I suppose that I can be alright with this arrangement. It’s not certain yet whether or not I’ll get anything else out of this. One of the ways I’m paying for this is helping him find Jiraiya. Apparently the Toad Sage is important to him for whatever reason. It’s not really something I particularly care about. It’s none of my business anyway. What has more of my focus is achieving my goals no matter the cost.

“Here, is where you’ll be starting your lessons. Today we’ll go over the basics before moving further ahead. Don’t disappoint me…..because if you do then it will receive punishment if you’re not careful enough.” 

()()()()()

_Naruto_

Damn, things feel like they’re moving too fast. My mind is a whirlwind of commotion. Kurama has been trying to help. Though I don’t know how much she can considering there’s so much I don’t know. Oh, Kurama? She’s the demon fox that’s sealed inside of me. That happened when I was born a long time ago. So, it’s not a new thing hearing another voice in my head. We didn’t get off on the right foot in the start of things, but eventually she realized that we both need each other to survive in this world. The last thing I want is to be caught for her to be taken away. She’s spoken to me about that along with if that happens then I will die. Nope, she doesn’t skimp on the details. Fortunately, she’s one of the few people I know that never will lie to me.

_Kit, you need to relax. Just a few days is all it takes. That’s a small pain to experience in the wave of things,_ nudges the fox, causing me to sigh, knowing she’s probably right. 

_Yeah, but still….I wonder if all of my life up to this point has been real or a lie. I doubt this ever happened to you before,_ I reply, unsure of what type of life a tailed beast has before they’re put inside of someone.

_Perhaps you’re right…. But then again you know very little about me, my host. Don’t let appearances fool you; especially now. You’ll be going through hell soon,_ says the lupine individual, being a little playful with her words, trying to break the tension I’m feeling right now, making me laugh a little.

“Yeah, it’ll be ok,” I murmur to myself, getting up out of bed at last, having not much sleep to go on though I’ll manage.

Preparing breakfast for my mom and I helps take my mind off of things for a short while. Once done, I ate before heading out for work. It’ll be more to occupy my mind. Though for how long it lasts I have no idea. From time to time during the day I did think about it. Sometimes I do wander, but it’s something I can’t help. Heading to the shoreline, I hope that I will see him again. What the hell am I thinking anyway? Certainly he probably isn’t. He did say three days. Does that mean I won’t see him during all that time? If so, then this is going to be a really hard couple of days to wait. Kicking my feet in the sand, I sigh while looking out over the roaring waves. They can be so tame yet vicious at the same time. All in all has me notice the pull I feel again to it. Surely, this is not a figment of my imagination. If so, then my mind is being a bitch to me again. 

Sitting there on one of the dunes, I continue to watch. Being out here helps ease my mind at times. Usually I’m out here when dad hasn’t come back for several days to months at a time. The thought of him causes my brows to furrow, not sure how he must be right now. Probably he’s afraid and uncertain if he’ll make it out alive. Being lost out there must be a waking nightmare. Then again, I have no idea, knowing to cling to the hope that one day he’ll be back home with us.

“Well, I see you still are here,” notes an all too familiar voice, glancing up to see a rosette haired female, bolting up before going over to hug her.

“Sakura? I haven’t seen you in ages! How are you?” I burst out, eyes alight in glee.

“Yep, that’s me,” smiles the woman sheepishly, returning the embrace before we part ways. “Sorry for not being around lately. You know how work is at the hospital in Konoha. It’s rare when I can catch a break to come out here.” 

“Why are you here then?” I blurt out, heat rushing to my cheeks, hoping I didn’t somehow cross a line by asking this. “Uh, I’m sorry…. You don’t have to answer that…” 

“Hey, it’s ok,” reassures Sakura, noticing she’s in her usual attire, sitting down on the dune. “I have a few days off right now. I thought to ask my parents if I can borrow the beach house until I have to come back for work.” 

“Oh, I see,” I nod, understanding what she meant, glad to have her here of course, not really seeing any familiar people here ever since we moved. “So……we’ll be seeing each other around then? I mean for at least a few days?” 

“Yep, that’s right. We should catch up sometime later. I’m sure we can swap some stories over ramen.”

**_Oks, I’m cutting it short right there. I thought it’s a cute way about it. Plus, I’m trying to add in some other things until picking up from when Kakashi comes back. So, probably next chappie there will be some other things going on. We’ll see what works I suppose. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	5. Bolt

**_Oks, here we go with the next chappie for, Cerise Tides. This is coming along nicely so far. At least it’s helping with getting more practice on things. Hopefully the progression is good enough. So, we’ll see how things go from here on out. I have the next story all set up for whenever this one is finished. That will be a long while from now of course. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. I look forward to hearing what you think about it._ **

**Chapter 5: Bolt**

_Kakashi_

This is going to be a pain. I don’t mind Obito, but he can get on my nerves from time to time. Having him here isn’t a bother. It does bring me to wonder if his cousin Sasuke knows what he is. The only reason that Obito and I are cousins is due to being a part of a specialized team way back when. Now, living out our lives down below, proves to be more trouble than it’s worth depending on the day. At least the tides seem to be calm today. It’s frustrating when the high tide rolls in because then the currents are too rough outside of the kingdom to traverse. It’ll be two more days now until I can go see Naruto again. It’ll be when he gives me his decision. What worries me is how well he’ll take it. The secrets kept hidden are ones I promised Minato and Kushina to never tell until the time comes that he’s ready to know the truth. But what if he doesn’t believe me?

Brushing aside such thoughts, I focus on the task at hand. Apparently Obito needs to be shown around. Honestly, I have no idea why, but it’s something to do I suppose. No, I’m not taking him up to the surface no matter how much he bugs me. Knowing him, he’ll probably get lost or stumble into some kind of trouble. The last thing I need is to be rescuing him from whatever predatory creature he may bump into. At least I can hand him off after a while. So, that’s a good thing. After showing hm around, I hand him off to Rin, giving her an appreciative look, feeling exhaustion sweep over me. She giggles lightly at me in response, returning my gesture with a sheepish one in return. Parting ways, I went to my room. Sitting down heavily on my bed, I feel fatigue take hold of me to lie down, knowing it’s only two more days. That’s not too long, right?

_Soon, my love, we’ll be able to be together…. It’s meant to happen after all. But what I hope is you won’t be afraid of me when I show myself to you._

()()()()()()

_Naruto_

Getting up, I know it’s one more day before my nineteenth birthday. What is it they’ve been trying to hide from me? Is it really that bad? If so, then I guess it must be something serious. We haven’t been given any further word on our father’s condition. It still worries us both greatly even though there’s nothing we can do about it. Well, I better get ready for work. I do have plans to hang out with Sakura after I’m done with my shift. So, that’s something to look forward to. 

Thinking back to when I spoke to Kakashi has me realize I didn’t get a look at him. What I did manage to see is only his face and his bare chest. Shaking my head, I’m not sure what I’m really thinking about right now. Trying to get my head out of the clouds, I set out for the shop, cursing under my breath at knowing I’ll be late today. Well, there’s a lot going on right now, not wanting to beat myself up about it. Besides, I rarely am ever late to work anyway. It’s not going to be a big deal.

_Relax, kit. You don’t have much time left,_ reassures Kurama, knowing she’s probably right about this, having trust in the beast more so than anyone else at times. _Besides, I know you’re itching to see him again when you get the chance. Try checking the shore again later at dusk?_

_I will,_ I reassure, agreeing with that suggestion as it seems good enough to me, heading to the shop to get my shift over and done with, hoping that it isn’t going to be one of those days where we’re at a swamp of orders. 

_Well, time to get this rolling I suppose. Someday soon, Kakashi, we’ll see each other again. Believe it, we will, or so help me I will find you instead._

()()()()()

_Sakura_

It’s nice to see Naruto again after such a long time. Um, so there are some reasons for why I’m here aside from seeing him. Yes, Lady Tsunade did want me to take a break, but I’m hoping to find someone in particular here. Neji let me know that she can be found somewhere around here. Where exactly is the tricky part. I’m not quite sure when it comes to the precise location. Well, I’ll find her one way or another. The other thing is I’m also here to see my sister, Ino. We aren’t siblings by blood, but we’re close enough to each other to be that way. Shikamaru let me know where she might be around here. Getting ready, I plan to hit the local town before going to meet up with the knucklehead later when he’s off of his shift.

Changing into a black tank top and shorts, I tie my long rose tresses into a ponytail, loving the way my hair feels when it runs down to the middle of my back. There are some bangs that hang wistfully across my sort of large forehead. I don’t know why people always point that out about me aside from my odd hair color. It’s been something that’s gone on since I was young. Now, at the age of twenty-two, I hope that I’ve grown out of it. Ino still calls me that old nickname, but it doesn’t bother me at all. Nah, I probably just became used to it over time. It happens I guess. Slipping on a pair of zori, I grab my purse to attach it to my belt before setting out to check out the surrounding area before going to the town. It might be nice to walk along the shoreline for a while. Heading out of the house, I lock up behind me, going to the trail, walking down a bit of a ways until coming across the dunes. There’s a light breeze wafting through, picking up some of the salt spray. Creasing my lips into a small smile, I relax at the ocean wind, continuing on my way to hear and see the waves rolling. About thirty minutes later, I decide to leave the shore to go into town. Maybe I’ll run into one of the ladies I’m looking for in here. It’s possible, but who knows really. Both can be difficult to find given the chance. Well, Ino is kind of easier to spot. Walking into the town down the road, I see there’s a lot to see here. There are many shops. Majority of them are open while a few remain shut tight. Glancing around, I decide to head into a boutique. Smiling softly, I approach a certain bleach blonde from behind, tapping her shoulder.

Jumping, she scowls at me, “Hey, forehead! Don’t scare me like that! Geez, you could’ve given me a heart attack for Kami’s sake.” 

“Aw, sorry,” I feel heat rush to my cheeks, not really feeling that bad about it. “How’s it been so far here?” 

“Good…. So, what are you doing here, huh?” Ino pokes the middle of my forehead playfully, being given a nonplus look from me in return.

“Tsunade said I need a break… Apparently I’m becoming a workaholic,” I roll my eyes, giggling a little when Ino throws me that look of hers.

“Well, duh, like mother like daughter, you know,” sighs Ino, handing me a parcel. “Here, this is for you.” 

“From you?” I ask, accepting it without hesitation, peering at it curiously.

“Nope, not this time. It’s from an admirer,” shrugs Ino, receiving an incredulous look from me in return.

“You’re kidding, right?” I hope she is, doubting I even have those type of people, not sure who it can possibly be anyways.

“I’m not,” Ino sighs again, shaking her head a little. “There’s a letter with it too. When you head back to your place then you need to check it out. Somehow it’s important I guess. Sorry, I don’t have much for details about it.” 

“That’s ok. Thanks, Ino-pig,” I put it in the crook of my arm to keep it there, giving her a side hug, appreciating how even there’s been some distance between us with where we both live that we still have a strong bond. “We’ll hang out tonight, ok? I mean if you have time that is…” 

“Sure, do you want me to swing by your place?” Ino asks excitedly, knowing it’ll be good for both of us to have a night together.

“Sure, bring what you’d like. I’ll cook,” I offer, receiving a nod from her, having us part ways for now.

Huh, well, I didn’t really expect this. Who can it be anyway? Rarely do I ever get out when I’m so busy at the hospital. Can it be one of the nurses there? Nah, probably not I suppose. Inwardly sighing, I reach up to pinch the bridge of my nose. Well, I’ll figure out soon enough. Heading home first, I want to check this out for myself. Somehow this is important for me to look at. Besides, I don’t need to head out to meet up with Naruto until an hour before dusk. There’s still plenty of time before then. Unlocking the door to the house, I go inside, closing the door behind me. Going into the living room, I hunker down on the sofa, putting the parcel into my lap. Opening it carefully, I pick up the envelope inside first. Reading it, my brows furrow, confusion evident on my face for not really sure who this is from. Do I have a stalker? Damn, I really hope that’s not the case. No, this seems to be from someone I possibly know it seems. The handwriting looks familiar for some reason.

_Dear Sakura,_

_This is sudden I know, but you will enjoy this. We’ll see each other very soon._

_Sincerely,_

_SU_

“Interesting,” I mutter to myself, putting it to the side before opening the rest of the parcel, seeing a black box, opening it to see what contents lie inside of it. What is in it can be seen a velvet chocker. Wow, it’s very beautiful. I do like to wear these from time to time. Sometimes I get odd looks for it, but I honestly don’t give a shit what people think about me. Putting it on, I find to my surprise that it fits perfectly. Whoever sent this must know my size then. Curiosity is going to plague me it seems until I eventually come across this mystery person. The initials on the letter do strike a cord. It’s just annoying because it’s on the tip of my tongue who it is yet I can’t seem to figure it out. Putting the remains away, I get up to head into the kitchen, figuring I need to fix things for later tonight when Ino comes over to stay for the night.

_Well, it seems like being here isn’t going to be boring at all. I didn’t think it was going to, but I guess the simplest things can surprise anyone._

()()()()()

_Orochimaru_

Overseeing Sasuke’s training, I can see that he’s progressing better than I can expect. Perhaps it isn’t going to take years as I thought for him to finish up. No, it probably will only take a matter of a month or two at this rate. An Uchiha is meant to be perfect in anything and everything they do. So, it doesn’t surprise me in the least how well he’s faring so far. Stroking the head of the serpent around my shoulders, I think over my further plans. Finding Jiraiya is one of my top priorities. Tsunade isn’t difficult to locate considering she rarely leaves Konoha anymore. It’s not a surprise anyway. Why? Because her wife lives there too. It makes no sense for her to move anytime soon from there.

The tricky part will be finding the Toad Sage. He moves so often… Thus, makes it a troubling time to find him. Perhaps he’ll come right into my path instead. There’s that option except Sasuke’s payment is aiding me in finding him. It’s not like I’m doing this on my own. Sure, I could do it on my own, but what fun is that? When Sasuke finishes up for the day, he approaches me, stopping a bit to stand a little ways from in front of me. Raising a brow, I gaze at him silently, waiting for him to speak.

“I’m done,” is all he says in response. “What am I to do now, sensei?” 

“Rest, my dear. You have done well,” I purr, receiving a nod from him. “Later, we’ll see if we can locate Jiraiya anywhere near here.” 

“Hn, ok then,” he leaves me to my thoughts, going to lie down to recover his strength.

_Well, well, it’s only a matter of time now…. Let’s see who flies into the web this time._

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of the chappie. Sorry, I would’ve had this done sooner, but I didn’t have time. My book takes priority of course. Fortunately, I made this quite a longish chappie. It’s kind of a lowborn of sorts. If you want the pacing to be changed then please let me know. I’m hoping to update this again soon if I can depending on when I finish more of it. Hehes_ **

**_The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	6. Flicker

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Cerise Tides. Hmm, so there’s quite a bit that’ll happen this time with what I have planned. It’ll definitely be rather interesting. Obviously I will involve the other ships when I feel it’s necessary. Hopefully you all are enjoying it so far. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. I look forward to hearing what you think about it._ **

**Chapter 6: Flicker**

_Naruto_

Hanging out with Sakura had been nice. It’s a good change of pace. Now, after that, I went to check the shoreline again. Still, I come up empty, not seeing Kakashi at all. I guess it’s true that he isn’t going to show up until the day I’m meant to make the decision. Am I even ready for it? What about the info I’m going to learn tomorrow? Maybe it’s something I might not even accept. Kurama has given such assurance that everything will be ok. I hope she’s right…. Well, she never steers me the wrong way to begin with anyways. So, I’m not sure why I’m really worrying so much over this in the first place. Heading back home afterwards, I go to my room, not feeling that hungry. Lying down on my bed, I close my eyes, just wanting this day to be over with for the next to start.

Closing my eyes, I try to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be an important day. It’ll be one I’m not going to soon forget. Soon enough, sleep drifts me away from the waking world. Unsure of what I’ll see in my dreams, I cling onto hope like it’s a lifeboat keeping me afloat. The pull towards the sea hasn’t gone down nor away. Sighing out of frustration, I sure as hell hope that I’ll get the answers I need shortly. Slumbering for many hours, I’m woken a bit after dawn. Peering up, I see the gentle face of my mother. Blinking a few times, I allow my vision to focus. Pulling myself up into a sitting position, I give her a small smile. It’s not often that she wakes me up. Maybe I overslept or something? I doubt it, but who knows really.

“Happy birthday, sweetie,” she tells me softly, helping me out of bed by offering her one of her hands, taking me downstairs upon acceptance to have breakfast with her.

“Thanks,” I feel heat rush to my cheeks, feeling odd how it’s such a special day even though dad still hasn’t sent another letter nor has he come back yet.

“Come, let’s eat. There’s some things you need to know,” Kushina tells me, being gentle about it all, knowing this can be a tender subject.

“Ok,” I agree, going to sit down to nibble on the morning meal, interest perking up at the thought of learning about what’s been hidden for me since the day I was born all those years ago.

“You see, your father and I….well, we didn’t come from here,” says my mother, beginning to tell the tale. “We came from the sea. He was on the southern side and I on the northern. We hail from different tribes.” 

“How so?” I ask after swallowing the food in my mouth, glancing up at her from time to time, listening intently to her words.

“Well, down there, not everyone is that friendly. He and I are of royal blood. Our families forbade our union. It’s why we had to flee our homeland,” explains Kushina, expression a little withering at the reminiscence of the past. “It’s not something we like to think or talk about often. But you deserve to know now that you are ready to know.” 

“Thanks for finally telling me though,” I say, wanting her to feel good about explaining it all to me even now instead of never telling it at all.

“It’s the least I can do for you, my son. I wish your father could be here,” sighs Kushina wearily, continuing on with it, not wanting to falter on other things that are on her mind right now. “We fled to Konoha first, but when we found out about Kurama we had to leave there to live here instead. We thought it would be safer raising you here where you wouldn’t accidentally harm someone.” 

“I could’ve hurt you two,” I say quietly, appreciating the way my parents are so thoughtful though I do question their decisions in the back of my own mind.

_She was my host before you, kit. I agreed to what they had done for you,_ says Kurama to me, nodding once in understanding of her quick explanation about it.

“So, what am I then?” Is one of the burning questions I want to ask her, knowing I can ask my parents anything considering the worst thing that will happen is they’ll say they can’t answer it at the moment.

“Step into the sea and you’ll find out. I’m sorry that there’s not much else I can tell you. Your father could’ve told you so much more,” frowns Kushina, looking down in a mix of emotion before regaining her composure, looking back over at me. “But I hope that what I told you helps to understand everything.” 

“I think so,” I nod, still a little caught up in confusion, probably needing more time to mull it all over. “Um, I’m going to go head out. I’ll be back in an hour or so.” 

“Alright, be safe,” agrees Kushina for me to leave, still worrying over me though.

Grabbing my cloak, I put it on before heading out of our home. This is all so much to take in. Though I guess it’s necessary to know for me to be ready for when Kakashi comes back. Maybe he’ll be there today. I really hope so because I want to see what happens when I step into the water. It makes me even more curious. Speeding up my pace a little bit, I stop at the shoreline, peering out at the rolling waves. Crouching down, I dip my fingertips in, watching in aw at seeing scales form. The sound of someone approaching causes me to flinch. Taking my hand out, I move to sit in the sand, digging my toes into the warm grains. Glancing over my shoulder, I can see it’s no one from behind. If it’s not there, then where is it coming from? Looking forward, I widen my eyes in shock. I thought it isn’t going to be until tomorrow. Perhaps he knows what went on a little while ago. The beautiful form of him still takes my breath away. Coming closer to me, I offer him a hand, accepting it without hesitation. There’s a tenderness in his visible eye that’s not hidden by his mask. I wonder why he wears it in the first place.

“Aren’t you suppose to come tomorrow?” I tease him, receiving a slight crinkle of his mouth in a small smile.

“Yes, but it’s an important day for you after all. Have you thought it over yet?” Asks Kakashi, pulling me closer to him to look me over in full.

“Yeah, I have,” I admit, liking the way he feels cool yet warm to the touch, running a few fingers along his scales, knowing below his waist is a tail while everything above the waist is humanoid.

“Then what is your answer, love?” Kakashi questions me ever so softly, feeling me shiver in anticipation.

“Yes.” 

**_Oks, I’m ending the chappie right there. I want it to be a little short. Yes, there’s still some explaining to be had about what exactly they are. There will be that in further chappies. Perhaps next time or so. We’ll see what works out best I suppose. I did think of making this one longer, but oh welp. This worked out better anyways because it leaves it on a cliffy of doom. Hehes_ **

**_The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	7. Pulse

**_Alrighty, here’s the next chappie for Cerise Tides. I hope y’all are liking it so far along with its progression. Hopefully the povs are oks enough too. It’s definitely going along nicely enough in my opinion. Hehes_ **

**_This time will be interesting for y’all on the basis for what I have in mind. The plans from this point onwards will be interesting indeed. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 7: Pulse**

_Kakashi_

Hearing him agree sent my heart at a hammering pace. Never have I thought someone of my kind can feel like a human does when their crush agrees. Well, he’s more than a crush to me at least. The one that’s destined is completely different. It’s like finding the one who will complete the void to vanish it for the rest of one’s years alive. Taking him further into the water, I watch him transform. Did I know about this? To a degree I did, but I only know what Minato-sensei spoke to me many years ago. Apparently he’s lost on the waves again…. I’m not sure how he manages to get lost out there. Probably he has the worst luck by the looks of it so far. Well, he’ll figure out how to return sooner or later. How he’ll react to Naruto’s choices is another matter altogether. It’s not something I’m going to worry about now. Having his hands held by my own in the flesh feels like a dream come true.

“How do you feel?” I ask him, hiding my worry of how this might be taken by him.

“Better than I ever have been in a long while,” admits Naruto, sighing a breath of relief, seeing the dark gold and sapphire scales form on him. “What am I though?” 

“You are a naga,” I explain to him, knowing that we’re of different tribes considering how his folks are from the north and south while mine are from the central one in the middle.

“Wow,” whispers Naruto in awe, seeing how he seems still human from the waist up though from below the waist has him with a serpent’s tail.

The tail is mostly dark gold. There are varying shades of sapphire scales around the tips of each fin along with around the rim at the end of his tail. The other scales can be found down his arms and a few other places. Flicking out his fork-like tongue now has him being able to take into account his surroundings from a different perspective. Watching him, I hide a laugh. He looks so adorable; especially right now. The look on his face is a mix of emotions, unsure which one he feels more out of the rest. Getting a little use to it, he allows me to tug him further until we’re under the tides. The plan is to take him home, knowing father wants me to wed someone. Well, he has given me the opportunity to find my own except it’s on a time limit. If I didn’t find someone worthy within a month then I’d have to settle with the arrangement set in place. That’s something I can’t afford to happen. Naruto doesn’t object to me pulling him along, noticing he can breathe fine underwater. It’ll probably take him a bit more time to get his sea legs about him. That’s ok though, expecting this to happen.

“Where are we going?” He asks when we’re about halfway back to where I live.

“Home.” 

()()()()()

_Naruto_

Home? It certainly as hell isn’t mine of course. Probably it’s where he comes from. That’s ok, hoping I’ll be alright around whatever family he has. It’s a little weird having all these changes take place all of a sudden. Though I’m slowly yet surely getting the hang of it. Is he different than me? Uh, well, he did say we’re from different tribes I think while we’ve been swimming our way to the kingdom that lies in the center of the oceans. I wonder if we can find my dad while out here. It would be nice instead of always wondering whether or not he’s still alive. Being so close to Kakashi like this has me feeling butterflies dancing in the pit of my stomach. That’s normal, right?

_Aw, you’re falling in love ever so slowly, kit. You two have fun,_ murmurs Kurama with a tinge of playfulness, rolling my eyes at her though smiling through it.

“What’s your family like?” I nudge the silverette for information.

“Hmm, well, I only have a father. My mother died many years ago,” Kakashi diverts his gaze to look off into the distance before returning to speaking to me. “My father….well, you’ll see how he is yourself soon enough. I have some relatives, but it isn’t much.” 

“What if he finds out?” I whisper, darting my gaze around a little nervously to make sure I’m not somehow being eavesdropped on by anything.

“He won’t,” reassures Kakashi firmly, putting to ease one of my worries for meeting his dad, hoping it isn’t going to be that bad for the first meeting. “You still want to be with me, right? I…well, I need to be sure. There can’t be any regrets.” 

Scowling at him, I put a stop to our progression, having him face me gently, “Look, I’ve been waiting so very long to even be by your side. Do you honestly think I’m going to back off now?” 

Chuckling lightly, he pecks my lips chastely to reassure more will be given later, “Very well then. If that’s what you wish then so be it.” 

“Good,” I huff lightly, thwacking my tail against the floor, sending a few ripples out though it only increases his amusement.

Grabbing my hand, we continue our travels. Eventually after some time, we arrive at the kingdom’s front gates. Being given permission to pass through, Kakashi continues to guide me by the hand. It gives me more practice with my tail and coils. At least I’m pretty sure I have a good handle on it so far. Showing me to the palace, I gawk in astonishment at the spired building. Everything here is out of dark stone and varying shades of coral from the wreaths. Going inside, I gulp, trying to shove down the rising anxiety of meeting Kakashi’s father face to face. Am I really doing this? Yep, it seems like it. Getting my composure back, I put on a brave face. I want this to go well for both of us. Maybe if I give a good impression to his father then we can take our bond further to grow it stronger. Yeah, believe it, I’ll do this right the first time…. Well, that’s what I hope at least…

()()()()()

_Sakumo_

Noticing my son has come back, I see he has someone with him. Raising a brow, I assume this is the one he has chosen to be his mate. Examining him, I can tell this one brings a spark of reminiscence to mind. Nodding in approval, I turn my attention to Kakashi. Indeed, I thought he isn’t going to succeed in finding anyone, but it seems that even my own flesh and blood can surprise me sometimes.

“This is the one, eh?” I ask him, receiving a nod before he speaks.

“Yes, it is,” confirms Kakashi, expression stoic when in my presence, knowing that weakness is not something I allow. “Are you pleased with me or not? Now you don’t have to go through with the arrangement you set up if I failed.” 

“True,” I murmur in agreement, seeing that it all checks out fairly well enough. “You have done well, my son. You may retire now to your chambers with your mate.” 

“Thank you,” he bows, giving a look to his blonde companion before he does the same for them to then leave my sight.

Seeing the blonde does recall someone else to mind. Isn’t he the spitting image of Minato? Yes, he definitely is. Perhaps there’s some family tie between the two. It also brings to mind of someone else. Though the other person is lost to the four winds for me to figure out who it may be. Oh well…. There’ll be another time to contemplate on it to figure it all out. At least he has found someone and seem happy with each other. All I can hope for now is the courtship goes well.

_If it doesn’t then I still have the arrangement still there just in case._

()()()()()

_Madara_

Well, well, well, quite a bit is going on in the depths here. The arrival of Minato’s and Kushina’s son is interesting. A while back is when my folk and I overthrew their lands. What does their son hope to accomplish with returning? Is he trying to avenge them? Or is this all a ploy to get in the good side of the merfolk’s king? Hmm, so many factors in play… This is going to all prove interesting when the dominos fall.

“Master, is everything alright?” Asks Nagato at noticing the smirk plastering on my lips while gazing into the scrying crystal orb.

“Of course…. Everything is very fine here,” I chuckle lightly, beckoning him over to sit with me, receiving an acceptance to it, appreciating having him here beside me. “There’s some news to be had… We must gather the rest.” 

“Are you sure?” Asks the redheaded male, frowning at noticing the glint in my gaze.

“Yes, do not question me,” I warn him.

Gulping, he nods, “Alright, alright, I’ll see to letting the others know of the summons.” 

“Good,” I let go of him after giving my mate a passionate kiss, giving him a sign for more to come later, allowing him to depart to give word to the rest of our organization known as the Akatsuki.

Many think that we are land dwellers. Nope, quite the contrary in actuality. If they ever know the truth then it will be a different game entirely that we are playing here. That’s something I cannot afford to happen. The thought of recruitment does strike a cord with me. There are a few I wish to ask. Though that’s not right now to happen, but much later when there’s time to carry it out. What does worry me of what it means for Naruto to be here. It’s not meant for him to come down into the fathoms until he’s of age, right? Oh damn, it must be that time then, but no matter… All is going according to plan after all. I have no reason to fret over it. Whatever may transpire from here on out will be an endeavor I anticipate to engage without hesitation. Besides, soon enough, we will take the world by storm, to plunge it into eternal dusk. Anyway, it’ll be time shortly to speak with the others. Only the strongest shinobi and kunoichi of differing clans are able to be a part of this. Over the years we have given privy to some others to join. Usually it’s Itachi’s job to persuade them. If there’s any refusal then he knows to kill them on the spot no matter what it takes. An hour or two later is when Nagato returns.

“Hn, yes?” I ask him, wanting to know how it all went.

“They’ll be here in a half hour’s time. It isn’t easy gathering them all up,” sighs Nagato, a little fatigue cast over him considering how our fold consists of freaks of all varying shades.

“That’s fine. I’m sure they all are finishing up whatever they were doing. Now, all we need to do….is wait for them to arrive….for our meeting to begin.” 

_Well, let’s see, little fox….if you can wriggle your way out of this without any damage. You may think that you’re safe with him, but you’re living in a dreamworld. As long as we are around….you’ll never be safe._

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of the chappie. It’s definitely heating up a bit. Is there anything I need to change for this? Is there anything I need to add?_ **

**_Obviously, I did focus more on the main plot than any of the sides. I thought y’all might enjoy that better. I’ll switch between these type of chappies and others with the other ships. It just depends on what works out best I suppose._ **

**_Anyway, I wanted to write more of this and update it now instead of later. Why? Because I’m almost halfway through writing Silent Chaos. I’m excited to be halfway done with the first book in my original/professional series. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	8. Fissure

 

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Cerise Tides. Sorry, updates on this are a little slow. It’s just because I’m working on my original works more so. I’m posting my original works to ao3, FictionPress, and Wattpad. So, things are going well so far I think. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 8: Fissure**

_Minato_

Gritting my teeth, I dart my gaze around anxiously. It’s been a long time out at sea. Majority of my crew have passed away due to various reasons. It’s been a hard trip so far. Then again, I can rely on something if it comes to a last resort. The thought of returning back to there is tempting. Will Sakumo grant me a safe haven if I go to his lands? It’s possible, but I’m more leaning towards wanting to return to my wife than go anywhere else. The signatures in the depths strike a cord. It seems that Naruto has grown of age. Damn, I wish I can be there for my son to help him through a troubling time in his life. Finding all of this out all of a sudden must be hard on him. There are certain things only I can tell him that Kushina isn’t able to. It’s because of how she and I hail from different tribes. I wonder if he has her or my scales. Sighing out of frustration, I try to pay attention to where the winds are steering us towards. It seems like there’s a storm brewing. There are forces that are against us. What I fail to be there to tell Naruto is about Madara. How he and his infamous organization overthrew our kingdoms….is a disgrace. I feel guilty for not being strong enough then to thwart him. Well, hopefully Naruto can do it. I believe in him with all of my heart.

“Let’s hope for safe passage on the way home. Kami, please show favor upon us all…” 

()()()()()

_Sasuke_

Time passes to where I finally finish up my training with Orochimaru. At least this is done and over with. Indeed, I did pay up for what he needs assistance from me for, finding it not difficult to locate Jiraiya. With those two occupying one another, I say my parting words to my sensei before heading back home. It’s to return to an empty compound most likely. Frowning, I doubt Itachi will ever show his face unless I go out looking for him myself. Sighing, I wonder who I’m kidding. The rest of the clan is still there….well, what’s left of it that is… Going there, I open the door to be met by our father.

“I see you’ve come back,” notes Fugaku in mild interest.

“Hn, I have,” I nod, standing there in the doorway, looking at him with callousness, not particularly having the best favor with him since Itachi has always been the favorite. “What is it that you need to speak to me about?” 

“There are certain things your mother and I kept secret from you. Come, I will discuss it all with you. If Mikoto were still here then she’d be better at this than I ever will.” 

()()()()()

_Naruto_

Being taken to Kakashi’s bedroom, I take in all of the new sights and smells. it’s definitely a change of scenery adverse to what’s considering as normal to me. Well, nothing really is normal. The new sense of my surroundings is strange. I did think so at first until I become use to it. It helps that Kakashi is willing to aid me in figuring this all out. Relaxing with him here, I feel complete, wondering if this is what it feels like when someone has found their other half after such a long time being alone. Kurama has been silent for a while. Most likely she wants to not interrupt my time with him. It’s nice that my beast is considerate. It’s sad that other jinchurriki aren’t able to have the same luxury. Now that I think about it makes me realize that only Gaara is in the same position as I am. Hmph, I wonder how he’s doing nowadays. It’ll be something to look into when I have some free time on my hands.

“Are you alright?” Kakashi asks, noticing I seem lost in thought, knowing all of this is a lot to take in.

“I’ll be alright I think. This is a bunch of changes,” I admit to him, feeling as if I can confide to him anything and everything, wondering if this is what it feels like to have such a strong bond with someone, figuring out that I’ll get use to this too given enough time.

“Come, sit, I need to tell you something,” he has me sit beside him on his bed, looking up at him quizzically at being unsure what he’s mentioning. “You recall those stories you were told long ago, right?” 

“Yeah,” I nod, unsure of what those have to do with anything.

“They are real,” replies Kakashi bluntly, blinking a few times while trying to get my head around it before I figure it out eventually.

“Oh,” I look down, thinking I might of been told this before though I might not recall clearly right now, wondering what this can mean then.

“Madara and his organization will be after you. Here, in my father’s kingdom you should be safe. If you ever leave then you’ll be in danger of being caught for who knows what to happen. I know you’ll want to reclaim your parents lands. It’s a fool’s errand to even try. Just…..give it some time before then, ok? If you want to attempt such a feat then I want to accompany you. The last thing I’ll ever do is allow my other half to be on his own; especially when it comes to that sort of endeavor.” 

()()()()()()

_Sakura_

A few days have gone by, still wondering who the mystery person is who gave me that parcel. One night, I sat in my kitchen, nursing a glass of sake. I need to return back to Konoha in a few days time. The hospital does require my assistance. Besides, I enjoy helping others in any way I possibly can. The life of a medic is hard, but I enjoy every minute of it. Without my notice, there’s a tap on the windowpane. Raising a brow, I put my drink down, going to it to open it, looking outside to see nothing there. Closing it, I return to the sofa. Gasping in shock, I feel a pair of strong arms pin me from behind. It’s not in a menacing way. No, it’s more of a playful move. Glancing over my shoulder, I’m met by his onyx stare. Those eyes seem so familiar. Is it really him after all this time? Why has he come for me instead of Naruto?

“I see you received my package,” murmurs Sasuke in my ear, shivering at the way his smooth voice sounds, releasing me from his grip to sit down on the sofa, facing him to give him an inquisitive look. “I’ve been waiting for this moment…. After I finished my training, father let me know the arrangement he and the Hokage have.” 

“What?” I blink a few times, not aware of anything that Lady Tsunade may have come up with, not liking the idea of her going behind my back though if she has then I suppose it’s for my best interest. “Oh, um, yes, I did receive that… I guess it was from you. Thanks, but what arrangement?” 

“You are to be my mate. It might sound ridiculous, but soulmates are apparently a real thing instead of a myth. I’ve come to take you back to Konoha when the time comes for your return. You gave me an invitation to here… We’ll see each other around shortly enough, Haruno.” 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of the chappie. It’s a little short, but oh well. I think it works out fairly enough. Hopefully I’m doing well with these povs and the present tense. This is really a fun one to work on too. The ones that are getting attention to update this week are this and Vexation. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	9. Thunder

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Cerise Tides. This is progressing fairly nicely I think. It’s amazing to see the amount of attention and feedback this is receiving so far. It’ll definitely still take a while until this is finished up. At least the new schedule is working out well where each week I focus on one-two stories to update. That way I don’t feel too overwhelmed while also working on my book series, Lunar Blitz, which is also coming along very well considering I’m about halfway through the first book so far. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, enough of me rambling on for now. I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 9: Thunder**

_Sakumo_

Sensing him near, I wonder if Minato will take the plunge to come down below. He knows that he’s always welcome here. Besides, his son is here too. What can be holding him back? The entire crew he had are all dead due to various reasons by now. Lost at sea must have him feeling a little discouragement of being unsure which direction is the right one to return to familiar shorelines. Then again, he has a wife to return to. That’s perhaps more of a priority than his own son. Still, it would be nice if he came down for a visit instead of going to reunite with his partner. I suppose part of this is from residual ire of losing my own lover years ago. Sometimes I still blame him for it. The thought of my son having his mate at last is a pleasing one. 

“Sire?” Asks one of the subjects of the kingdom, bowing to me before handing over a scroll.

“Thank you,” I accept it, opening it up to read its contents, furrowing m brows at what I saw on the pages, rolling it back up when I’m done. “Let them know I will be available for an audience later near midday.” 

“Yes, sire,” bows the servant once more before scurrying off to carry out the deed.

Sighing out of resignation, I thought it might take longer for Madara to reach out to me. It’s not in my interest nor my son’s to hand over the fox that easily. I’ll need to meet with him shortly considering he asks for a word with me. If it concerns Kakashi’s mate then I know what needs to be done. What I hope is that he isn’t going to hate me for the hardest choice I must make to ensure the safety of our lands.

_Maybe you’ll hate me for a little while, but you’ll know that the kingdom comes first before you._

()()()()()

_Kakashi_

This is nice spending some time with Naruto. For some reason I can’t help feeling a knot of dread form in the pit of my stomach. Trying to brush it aside, I decide to show him around the palace. Going outside might prove troublesome considering those who overthrew his parents kingdoms will be on the lookout for him. The last thing I want is for him to be caught for them to do whatever they may to him. That’s something I cannot afford to happen. It’s why I try to keep him near me at all times unless he needs some personal space. I don’t want to overwhelm or scare him to run off. Noticing how I seem lost in thought, Naruto pokes me in the side, gaining my attention with ease.

“Yes?” I ask him, quirking a brow at the look being thrown my way, wondering what it possibly can be.

“You’ve taken me around here… So, can we go outside now?” He queries hopefully, having a hard time saying no; especially to him of all people.

Giving it some thought, I nod, “Ok, come on, I’ll take you through the kingdom on one condition.” 

“What’s that?” He asks, still looking up at me, wondering what limit there can be at all with those oceanic blue eyes staring with an open window to himself, doubting there is any when it comes to the one person that makes me feel complete.

“We return here at dusk.”

 

**_Oks, I’m making this shortish. I’m not up to making this a longer chappie. The next one will be though. I just thought to update this considering people seem to be enjoying it thus far. If anyone has suggestions of what to include then please let me know. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	10. Gust

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of, Cerise Tides. Hopefully I can make this one a bit longer. There are plans indeed for what happens this time along with further chappies of this. I think and hope y’all will enjoy how this continues to progress from here on out. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 10: Gust**

_Sasuke_

It’s not surprising to see how she reacts to me. After all this time I’m not expecting her to believe me right away. It’s quite a bit to take in after all. Besides, I do have an invitation since she allowed me in the first time. Thus, means I can come and go as I please. No, I’m not going to intrude right now again. Sakura needs some time to consider all of this before making up her mind whether I’ll be given permission to stay or not. What I hope is that I’m not going to be cast out onto the curb. Knowing her, I’m not going to be all that surprised if she wants me gone. Still, it’s pleasing to see how strong she has become during our time apart.

The thought of finding my brother is pressing to go after. Although I need to finish my purposes here first. Yeah, I am itching to furthering my plight after him, but it’ll take a while more so to eventually come across him. Itachi tends to change his position every so often. Probably he does this to throw me off the trail. Why? I’ve done everything to become strong, kindling my hatred for him as I promised him all those years ago. Have what I’ve done not enough? If so, then when will it ever be enough? Sighing in frustration, I decide to wait nearby for whenever Sakura might give an answer. What I wait for is if she will or not agree to spend some time with me. If she says no then I’ll be gone with the four winds in seconds. But if she says yes then that’s a completely different story. Well, I’ll find out soon enough at this rate.

_Nii-san, I doubt you’re proud of me, but I’m doing what I think is right. You might not approve of my methods, but you know what? Fuck you and how you’ve messed me up after that day when I was a child. It caused me to become the man I am today with very little shreds of humanity left._

()()()()()

_Naruto_

When Kakashi finishes showing me around the kingdom, I gaze in awe at all of the colorful places here. It’s amazing to me how buildings and such of this nature are under the tides. Living here is going to be an interesting time I think. Well, I get to become closer to Kakashi and that’s what matters. At least to me that’s what does the most. Plus, there are things about the past I still don’t know clearly enough. What worries me is knowing those who stole my parents lands are looking for me. It’s why we can only be out here until dusk. Apparently the people of the organization can only travel during the night.

Nudging Kakashi lightly in the side, I gain his attention, “Hn, what is it?” 

“Why are they after me?” I ask him, figuring he’ll know better than anyone else here aside from his father.

“Because they don’t want a son of Kushina and Minato wandering around to meddle in their plans,” shrugs the silver haired man, unsure of what else might be a satisfying answer.

“Fair enough,” I shrug, guessing that makes sense, furrowing my brows in concern at what moves need to be done next.

“Look, I have some bad news to tell you. While we have been out here….my father has done something,” Kakashi explains to me carefully, not proud of what his parent has done against him.

“What?” I look up at him curiously, feeling a knot of dread form in the pit of my stomach for some reason.

“He’s found someone from my past,” admits Kakashi, not happy one bit about this in the slightest.

“Who?” I want to know, wondering why he’s so tense all of a sudden from whatever information has been given to him.

“Obito.” 

()()()()()()

_Minato_

Gritting my teeth, I turn the wheel of my ship, trying to get through this nasty storm that comes about out of the blue. There hasn’t been any telltale signs of this weather to come up. Maybe it’s a bad omen? I’m not sure to be honest. Apprehension grows at wondering if I’ll make it out of this alive, continuing to try battling against the turbulent tides. It seems to be working halfway through until I lose all control. Cursing under my breath, I’m thrown overboard without any warning from the fierce wind buffeting the vessel. Trying to grip the rail, my fingers slip as the wind brushes me away into the depths. Gasping out, I turn into my serpentine form. Being back to old roots is a breath of fresh air. Getting a gauge on my current position, I notice I’m on the outskirts of Sakumo’s kingdom. Perhaps he’ll allow me to stay until I’m able to recover my ship.

Grabbing onto this hope with all of my strength, I move on from where I still am to the gates. The guards don’t give me any trouble. The odd thing is that it’s almost as if they’re expecting me. If so, then why? Confusion hits me first before a volley of other emotions flash by shortly after. Moving further inside, I head to the palace. The guards there act the same as before, allowing me entrance inside of there. Going down the corridors, I head to the throne room, guessing that’ll be where he is. At the double doors, I knock before going inside. There sits the silvery white haired male, gazing at him with a mix of emotions.

“Well, this is….interesting. I didn’t think you might come here of all places. Madara is looking for you and your kid by the way. He’s here if you want to go see him later. For now, we need to talk, Namikaze.” 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of the chappie. I’m terribly sorry for the long wait. Other stories, life, and mental health issues has been eating up some of my time. Though I really want to continue on this. So, that’s why y’all are getting an update for this. I hope to update this again sometime tomorrow if possible. If not, then it’ll be sometime next week._ **

**_I hope you all like the way this is going so far. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	11. Vexation

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Cerise Tides. Hopefully I can get this up for tomorrow, but if not then there’s always next week. We’ll see what happens I suppose. I really want to work more on this though. I also have other stories with fanfiction and original that require my attention as well. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 11: Vexation**

_Kakashi_

Why does father need to bring him back? Yeah, he’s my cousin and all, but he can be a real pest at times. Maybe he means well? I have no freaking idea at this point what his thoughts are heading him to. There’s also a new presence in the palace that worries me. Has Naruto taken note of it too? If so, then how is he going to handle it? I doubt it’s going to be a good reaction. Inwardly sighing to myself, I take him back in, seeing him perk up at sensing something inside of these walls.

“Do you feel it too?” Whispers Naruto, darting his gaze back and forth nervously.

Hesitantly, I respond to him, “Yes…I do. Are you aware of who it is?” 

Biting his lower lip, Naruto nods, closing his eyes for a moment. Probably he’s having a conversation with Kurama. It’s no surprise there. It’s come to be a normal occurrence where he takes some time to converse with her. It makes sense considering she’s always going to be there within him until he dies to allow her freedom onto the world. Fortunately, that day isn’t going to be anytime soon. I prefer for him to live a long and fruitful life; especially with me that is. Opening his eyes again, he has flecks of red within the usual sapphire orbs. Looking at me with determination there, I can tell he wants something in particular.

“I’ll go see him. I’ll meet you back in your room later, ok? Please don’t worry about me, Kashi. I know what I’m doing when it comes to my own family.” 

()()()()()

_Naruto_

Sensing my father’s chakra signature isn’t something I thought I might come across down here. Approaching the throne room after Kakashi and I reluctantly separate our ways, I knock a few times on the double doors before being given permission to come inside. Sakumo is there as per usual although there’s an all too familiar older blonde with him. Seeing me, I can tell he’s nervous about this little reunion of ours. Yeah, this isn’t the ideal place to have it, but I guess he has been thrown off his ship for him to end up down here of all places.

“Hey,” is all I say at first to him, not sure how this will all play out.

“Naruto,” breathes out Minato, swimming over to hug me tightly. “Thank Kami that you’re alive. Honestly, I have no idea what you and Kushina have been through while I’ve been out trying to return to you both. Are you ok?” 

“Of course,” I embrace him back warmly, feeling at ease with knowing he’s ok though it does worry me about those after us. “I met someone….” 

“It’s Kakashi, right?” Nudges my father, having a smile curve his lips as if he knows something I don’t. “We all find our true mate at some point, my son. It’s good to know you’ve come across yours now rather than later.” 

“You know of those after us, correct?” I question, feeling heat rush to my cheeks at what else he tells me, guessing he’s probably right about that part. “About him….yeah, I suppose he’s like that to me.” 

“Good,” he releases me, seeming thoughtful as he recalls what else I spoke about. “Yes, I’m aware of what Madara plans. He has taken over our kingdoms ever since the day we managed to flee from there.” 

“Do you ever wish to reclaim them?” I pose this to him, feeling it’s a good challenge to see what his honest opinion is about it.

“Perhaps one day…. Today isn’t that one yet. Just you wait though because I’m sure he’ll be looking for both of us now that I’ve come back to these fathoms.” 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of this chappie. I’m so terribly sorry for the late. Other stories, life, etc. has been getting in the way. Though I also have my original stories that take up most of my focus. I still try to update my fanfics when I can because I still work on them. I’m also having a hard time handling my mental health issues._ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	12. Veil

**_Hey y’all! I’m so terribly sorry for how long it’s been from last I’ve worked and updated on this. But we’re back at it now that I’m done with college which leaves me all the time in the world to work on my stories. I’m really excited to work further on this. If y’all want me to primary work on certain stories then please let me know. Feedback is always appreciated and helpful as long as you’re kind of course. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, let’s get on with it now I suppose. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 12: Veil**

_Sakura_

Do I want to agree to his contract? He seems so tempting…. But do I honestly know Sasuke like I thought I have all this time? He seems so different in comparison to when we were growing up. Perhaps that happens when changing into something that the entire clan has been this entire time. Though I’m guessing he’s always been this way, being extremely good at pretending. There’s also the thought of seeing Naruto again someday. Most likely he’s off somewhere in the sea, trying to find his father at any given rate. I hope he’s ok though. The waters can be a dangerous place from the stories I’ve been able to hear about. Sighing, I get up to make the coffee. I have a few more days before I need to return to Konoha. There’s a knock at the door while the coffee continues to be making in the pot. Going to whoever might be there, I glance down to guess what I have on is good enough. It’s just a tank top and shorts. Padding along the floor barefoot, I open the door to come face to face with the onyx-eyed man that I’ve come across the other day. Blinking a few times, I make sure I’m not dreaming at all. Nope, clearly I’m full awake it seems.

“What do you want?” I blurt out, guessing he prefers how I normally am with being so brash instead of being shy.

“Can’t I join you for breakfast?” Sasuke asks as if it’s simple as that, doubting he just wants to die with me. 

“I guess so,” stepping aside, I let him in even though I remain wary around him. “The coffee probably will be ready in a minute or two. Do you even eat human food?” 

“Hn, of course,” scoffs the Uchiha, but he does find amusement in my curious inquiries. “But I have blood with each meal as well. I need it to sustain me so I don’t go fucking crazy.” 

Shuddering at that, I hope I never see him in a bloodthirsty craze, “O-Ok, good to know.” 

Going into the kitchen, I prepare some food for us. I usually only cook for myself. Having someone else to make food for is definitely something different. Though I don’t find it unpleasant oddly enough. Making some scrambled eggs, toast, along with some banana nut bread I put out ample portions to two plates, putting his on the table when I’m done along with a mug of coffee. I don’t know if he prefers sugar, creamer, or whatever. Normally I put one sugar cube in along with a dollop of creamer into it. Slathering the bread with some honey and almond butter, I also have some fruit out I picked from the garden outside. There are a wide variety of them that grow in these parts surprisingly enough. It seems that the seaside soil is pretty good for growing stuff. The two of us eat in relative silence. I notice that he takes out a vial to put in his mug I’ve given him, seeing the ruby liquid that lies inside of it while he empties it out into it. Stowing the empty vial back on his person, he goes to sip at the beverage, glancing over at me through the rim through his lashes. Heat rushes to my cheeks, knowing they’re probably flaming with crimson streaks at this rate. How can he provoke such reactions in me? Does he have some strange spell on me or something?

“You look beautiful today even though you’re still half asleep,” notes Sasuke in his voice that sends pleasant chills down my spine.

“Um, thanks. I haven’t even changed or showered yet,” I admit, wondering how this look of me can find any beauty in it, causing me to be further confused by how he views someone like me. “I don’t really get your odd fascination. I’m no one special.” 

Sighing, he finishes up his drink and food before returning his penetrating gaze towards me. There are unspoken words there that rise to the surface. I can tell by his eyes alone that he wants to say something important. But what it is I have no idea about in the slightest. It’s hard to read people as it is; especially him when he’s always stoic. Does he ever show emotion? Well, he kind of has around me though that’s besides the point. Finishing up breakfast, I return his stare to feel my cheeks flushing up again with how piercing his onyx eyes can be. He’s completely out of my league…. How can he have any interest in me when I’m only human? Does he know something I don’t?

“Spit it out already,” I bristle, finding it unnerving the silence stretching out between us.

“You’re wrong. I can show you how you’re special, Sakura. Besides, we have a contract to fulfill after all. I’ll show you things no ordinary mortal can ever hope to if you say yes. I understand if you decline my offer. It’s still on the table.” 

()()()()()()

_Naruto_

The thought of my father being here still amazes me. I’ve spoken with Kurama for a while afterwards, agreeing with her that it’s inevitable to happen. At least he’s here for us to combat our enemies together instead of being miles apart. It still worries me though, knowing people are after us. From what Kakashi has told me is that we’ll be safe in this kingdom under Sakumo’s rule. Leaning back, I feel a hand rest on me, glancing up I come face to face with my partner. Giving a slight smile, I try to reassure him there’s nothing to worry about.

“We’ll be fine,” I tell him softly.

“I hope you’re right,” sighs Kakashi, having an orange book with him that he turns the page every so often.

“You still read those,” I try to hide my bubbling laughter though he can see it apparent enough on my face.

Smirking, he finds it funny as well on the basis of my reaction, “Hn, of course I do. They’re fun to read.” 

“Yeah, I guess so,” I giggle, leaning against him as we enjoy each other’s company in our room we share.

“We can go out to the marketplace in a few hours. It’s only a little bit past dawn,” suggests Kakashi, thinking being out of the palace will do us both some good.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun,” I perk up, wondering what type of goods that people might sell down here.

“Good. We’ll head out in a little while. Until then, stay here with me, ok? I want you to remain close to me,” requests Kakashi in a gentle tone, conveying everything else he needs to say in the way he speaks to me alone.

“Of course. You know I’ll never leave your side.” 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie twelve. I apologize if it’s a little short, but of course I need to build up the hype and such. Hmm, there’s still plans for this of course with further chappies. I’ll probably update this again later today if possible. I really want to get back to working on all of my fanfiction stories if at all possible. We’ll see how things go though._ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


End file.
